Mi Soledad Y Yo
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: Cap1 de I Drem With YouSi, si, ya se…. Lo subí, … otra vez …es que decidí dejarlo como era desde un principio, un OneShoot, el objetivo de hacer esto es mera y simple publicidad


Si, si, ya se…. Lo subí, … otra vez …es que decidí dejarlo como era desde un principio, un One-Shoot, el objetivo de hacer esto es mera y simple publicidad, pues estoy súper triste de que casi no me dejaron rr en I Drem Wit You, cuando actualice.

Solo espero que mas personas conozcan esto como era, y si deciden entrar a mis locuras, los espero en donde este One Shoot tiene actualización, **I Drem Yith You** Asi que aquí les dejo mi historia, espero de todo corazón que la disfruten

* * *

** Mi Soledad y Yo**

* * *

-Ahora que Voldemort ya no existe, quiero, ... quiero preguntarte ...

-Harry que pasa? – preguntaba una chica de cabellera castaña. Parecía preocupada por algo- no debes esforzarte

-Yo ...- rayos, por que tiene que fruncir el seño de esa forma?. Se preguntaba en silencio, ... haciendo tiempo, dándose valor

-Si? ... estas bien- la chica que seguía preocupada hizo un aman de levantarse, pero fue detenida por una mano ... que la obligo a tomar nuevamente su asiento en la misma cama donde reposaba el chico de verde mirada

-Hermione- aspiro, exhalo, una ves mas intenta darse valor - has estado a mi lado desde primer año, eres mi mejor amiga y si no fuera por tus consejos o tus enojos yo,-una sonrisa aparece entonces en su rostro, talvez eso funcione y si la ve sonreír adquiera mas valor - ... tendría una vida muy aburrida

-Harry!- la castaña parece ofendida aunque sonríe en señal de que en realidad no lo esta

Intento fallido, esa sonrisa lo ha hecho flaquear pero ya esta sobre la línea, lo único que tiene que hacer es ... decirlo -Pero desde hace tiempo, yo, ... deje ... comencé verte mas que como a una amiga

-Ha ... Harry ... – la castaña parece sorprendida

Dios como le teme a su reacción, pero, .. necesita decírselo, lo necesita -Yo me estoy arriesgando,- lo dijo en voz alta, sin querer, ella parece ahora preocupada, su asombro se ha ido y eso lo hace dudar, pero no puede dudar, ... no ahora- cuando me di cuenta de lo que me ocurría, lo oculte, primero por que Voldemort se pudo haber enterado, y te hubiera hecho daño, ... yo no lo habría soportado, y por otro lado siquiera sabia si, sobreviviría ... aun así aquí estoy, en una cama, en San Mungo, pero aquí estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, por que arriesgaría el que no me volvieras a hablar y yo lo entendería ...

-Harry - parece que ella no puede decir más. ... la sorpresa ha regresado a su pálido rostro

-Es solo que ... – no puede, no puede decirle ... no puede perderla

-Harry solo dilo- ella lo pensó, y lo dijo en casi un susurro, como si supiera que esas palabras eran las que necesitaba el ojiverde para darse valor

-Hermione, yo, ... tu,. ... quisieras ser mi novia? – lo dijo, por fin lo dijo, ... un enorme peso ha desaparecido de su pecho, pero ha sido reemplazado por la angustia, ... por el miedo

-Bueno Harry eso, ...- la castaña parece preocupada una vez mas- cambia todo

-Tienes razón no debí, no se en que pensaba, talvez es efecto de alguna poción, yo ...

Y entonces la preocupación en el rostro de ella es reemplazado por su hermosa cara de enfado -Espero que no, Harry James Potter espero que no sea efecto de ninguna poción, por que yo, ... si – y el silencio inunda la habitación ... lo dijo, ella también lo dijo y se ha dado cuenta de eso ...se a sonrojado

-Si?- pregunta con incredulidad el ojiverde

-Si- le confirma la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces ...- el se quiere levantar pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impiden, pero no borran la inmensa felicidad de su rostro- si, si? –vuelve a preguntar

-Si, si!- responde ella, mientras se acerca el ...

... Los labios se unen, ese beso vale por los sufrimientos, los miedos, los silencios, ... confirmando que no es un sueño, ahora ella sabe que el sobrevivió; ahora el sabe que Voldemort ya no existe, y que nada, absolutamente nada podrá separarlo de ella jamás

-Uf! que bien

-Que bien? – pregunta ella

-Perfecto – el chico de verde Mirada sonríe antes de besarla nuevamente

Flash Back End

-Otra ronda caballero?

La voz del cantinero, me devuelve a la realidad- Claro – estoy en un bar festejando ...

-Mal de amores cierto? ...- pregunta al entregarme un vaso mas de Whisky

-Por que lo dice? ... – " a caso es tan obvio ?" pensé

-Esa cara solo la tienen los quebrados del bolsillo y el corazón, ...-se explica el cantinero- pero siempre la mirada, marca a aquellos a los que les han roto el corazón ...-Una mueca que simula una sonrisa, le confirma al cantinero que ha acertado como tantas otras veces, " gajes del oficio " piensa

Quebrado del corazón, ... y pensar que en lo económico, tiene mas que lo que un inmortal necesitaría para vivir en mil años ... pero ... – deme una botella de Whisky –

El cantinero, no solo sabe que ha dado en el blanco, si no que este corazón, ... está mas que roto, esta talvez muerto - ninguna esperanza? – pregunta mientras le entrega la botella y toma el dinero, que es mas de lo que el cliente debe

El chico de corazón roto acaba su ultimo trago en el bar, ... medita la pregunta, aunque no haya nada que meditar, hace tanto tiempo que no hay nada ...-No para mi, guarde el cambio – toma la botella y abandona el lugar, el cantinero acostumbrado a esos episodios, regresa a su trabajo una ves que el chico desaparece tras la puerta

Un parque, el cobijo de los árboles que lo esconderán de la curiosa luna, es lo que necesita: soledad, ... sombras, ... y su nueva botella de Whisky, eso es su única compañía, aunque la desprecie, no le queda mas, solo la soledad y el ...

Flash back

-Hermione, ... tenemos que hablar-ambos tomaron asiento en la salita del sencillo departamento que compartimos, pues la única condición fue que compartiéramos los gastos y yo gusto acepte, ... pero ahora ...

-Hablar? ... esta todo bien?

Parece preocupada, no se como lo valla a tomar, tampoco se si aceptara -No lo se

-Que sucede?- me pregunta

-Me han ofrecido un gran puesto, ... –trato de explicarme -dirigir un equipo de aurores, un equipo especial, ... algo nuevo, es un proyecto

-Pero eso suena muy bien –dice ella con una sonrisa, al parecer esta feliz por mi

-Solo que el equipo y el proyecto son en España

-España?-frunce el seño, se ha vuelto a preocupar, aunque ahora parece muy triste- ... cuando partes?

-Al parecer todo esta listo, solo faltaba el capitán, al parecer muchos lo rechazaron por el riesgo- rayos, no se por que dije eso ...," piensa

-El riesgo? ... Harry de que se trata? - vuelve a preocuparse

-Es un equipó, de ... búsqueda y caza ...- trato de explicarle una ves mas ... aunque no hacen falta mas señas, ella sabe perfectamente que significan esas palabras

-Pero ... eso quiere decir ...

-Yo, estaré demasiado ocupado, en algunas de las misiones, talvez, esté semanas fuera, aun así es España donde tendré que vivir, ... buscare un departamento o una casa o ... el punto es que me gustaría regresar de esas misiones y encontrarte, esperando por mi, ...

-Harry ...

-Vendrías con migo? ...- bien lo pregunte, por favor que diga que si , pienso en silencio- es una decisión difícil, lo se ... tu quieres terminar tu especialización en misterios ... pero la academia de aurores en Madrid es de las mejores

-Pero es imposible entrar ahí- dice ella un tanto contrariada

-Para ti no hay imposibles, ...- sonrió al verla sonreír a ella- además, bueno estoy seguro de que dirás que no, ... pero podría ayudar

-Claro que no, ... lo sabes- lo rechaza inmediatamente, mientras el la envuelve en un abrazo

-Lo se, es una de las razones por las que te amo, ...- agrega el ojiverde mientras deposita un beso en el cuello de la castaña - te gusta hacer las cosas por ti misma, ... que te parece si lo intentas, ... haces el examen, si lo pasas ... genial, y si no lo entenderé ... –la suelta y busca su mirada -yo tenia que preguntártelo, sabes, ... se que nunca dejarías el lugar donde tus padres fueron sepultados, pero ... – la vuelve a abrazar y deposita un segundo beso en el mismo lugar, ella se estremece sin poder evitarlo -si dices que no lo entenderé, ... yo rechazare el puesto, estoy seguro de que algún día esos mortífagos y yo nos veremos las caras, ... – jamás podría dejarla

-Creo que tienes que irte Harry- dice ella de repente rompiendo el abrazo

-Ven conmigo, ...- insiste el ojiverde

-Bueno, -parece dudar- de veras tienes que irte

-Pero ...

-Yo tengo un examen y necesito estudiar – dice ella interrumpiéndome y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

-Eso es un si?

-Si ...

Flash Back End

Es mas de media noche, ... el parque ha cumplido su cometido, oculto entre las sombras el joven de verde mirada se termino la botella, ... hasta la ultima gota, ... no es un borracho, no suele hacer eso a menudo, a menos que sea una celebración, esta noche encarcelaron por fin a Peter Pettigrew, su juicio será pronto y el nombre de su padrino quedara limpio ante los ojos del mundo mágico ... por fin ... y ahí esta celebrando, en compañía de la soledad, de su fiel e infinita soledad, ... acostumbrado debería estar ya, pero es imposible, es imposible después de haber estado acompañado por su alma gemela, por que el sabia que era su alma gemela, por que el sabe que nunca amara a alguien como la ama a ella, ... si ... por que aun la ama, por que jamás dejaría de amarla ...

Si es una celebración, ... por la libertad tardía a su padrino, debería estar pensando en que talvez donde quiera que el este, estará feliz, pero a pesar de eso, no es precisamente Sirius quien ocupa su mente esa noche, talvez sea efecto del alcohol pero aquella flor silvestre que esta sobre la pradera a unos metros de distancia, hace que piense en ella, ...

Flash back

-Tiene tres habitaciones, las principales con baño privado, es prácticamente todo el piso, omitiendo la terraza que cuenta con piscina, a la que el edificio en pleno tiene derecho, pero el peen-house es el único con acceso privado lo que permite estar en la piscina durante la noche ...

-Tres habitaciones no es muy grande?- protestaba la chica castaña - ... esta segura que no hay mas departamentos en el edificio?

-Lamentablemente todo, esta vendido y arrendado, ...- se explica una señora que lleva unas carpetas mientras entran al edificio de departamentos- solo el Pen House esta libre

-Con ese precio ...

-Bueno el dueño del edificio decidió ponerlo en renta, en lo que un cliente aparece, es un lugar hermoso

-Veámoslo, no perdemos nada, ...-dijo por fin Harry que se había mantenido al tanto de la conversación pero no había dicho nada -además es el edificio que está mas cerca del Mi... del trabajo y tu escuela

-Pero Harry ...-

-Además ya estamos aquí – alego el chico, mientras la tomaba de la mano y seguían a la vendedora

-El caballero tiene razón, a mi también me hicieron venir y cancelar otras citas, lo menos que deberían hacer es conocer el departamento

-Esta bien

-Muy bien, ... –dijo la vendedora feliz, mientras les daba paso al ascensor -por aquí. Este es el ascensor, del departamento, solamente el portero cuenta con una copia de la llave

Plin

Y tal y como la asesora de bienes raíces lo dijo, .. el "Departamento" era prácticamente un piso del edificio, tenia tres alcobas dos de ellas con baño y la tercera, ...podría ser un estudio, ... no estaba amueblado y los espacios eran enormes, la cocina equipada con todo lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar ... y la vista de prácticamente todas las ventanas era perfecta, ... no podían negarlo el lugar valía el precio que pedían por el y Harry Potter lo sabia, y lo confirmaba al ver el brillo de la mirada en esa chica que lo volvía loco, mientras veía la habitación que podría ser una biblioteca, ... de muy buen tamaño, así que mientras ella se adentraba en el cuarto Harry despedía a la vendedora y se citaban para firmar los papeles, ... convencer a la castaña no seria difícil, pues sabia que le había gustado el lugar igual que a el ...

-Yo pensé en un estudio ...- Harry rodeo a Hermione por la cintura - pero apuesto que tu ves estantes llenos de libros, ... – y la beso en el cuello, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba

-Si, pero es mucho –alego la castaña

-Es perfecto, hemos visto tres departamentos y ninguno tenia espacio para una biblioteca privada, ...-beso

-Es mucho

-Además – beso - esta a solo una cuadra de la academia y tres del ministerio

-Es mucho

-La vista es increíble,- beso - y además ... –beso -ya mande a hacer el contrato

-Harry, ... –ella rompió el abrazo y busco la verde mirada -yo no puedo pagar esto

-Pero no tendrás que hacerlo ...

-No me mantendrás tu y yo ...

-Somos novios ...-agrego rápidamente- además fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras con migo

-Pero hicimos un acuerdo, pagaríamos mitad y mitad ... igual que en Londres- decía ella con indignación

-Bueno- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojiverde- que te parece si nos ahorramos de pintores, decoradores y tu encargas de decorar el lugar?- la abrazo nuevamente por la cintura- Se que te encanta la decoración- beso- y te gusta nadar,- beso- tenemos piscina ...

-Eso es chantaje ...- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Y funciono?

-Vamos cariño es genial ...- alegaba el chico, pensando que talvez no la convencería, no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella, si no le gustaba lo aceptaría y buscaría otra cosa, ... cuando un hermoso gato canela hizo su aparición en una de las ventanas y se hecho en una esquina ...

-Esta bien, además creo que a Crookshanks le encanto ...

-Solo a Crookshanks?

Flash back end

Si tiene que ser efecto del alcohol, ... por que recordarla, ... cuando sabe que eso lo lastima, ... claro es por esa llamada, el pretendía informarle de la captura de Peter, ... quería compartir su felicidad con ella, .. . pero esa llamada ...

El viento, se hace presente y comienza a mecer los árboles, talvez sea efecto de su borrachera pero parece que los árboles se mueven por voluntad propia, ... parece que aquella flor que esta a unos metros de distancia también se mueve, libre como el viento, ... libre como ella

Flash back

Ese día suspendieron la misión planeada, ... " Muy riesgosa " habían dicho sus jefes, lo cual era frustrante tomando en cuenta que esa rata seguía libre, y justamente cuando, ya estaban sobre la pista, con lo atrabancado que era, estuvo apunto de no obedecer la orden del jefe del departamento de aurores, " su jefe inmediato ", ordenarle a su equipo que continuaran y capturar esa rata de una vez por todas, pero entonces el móvil que llevaba se le adelanto, ... era Hermione acababa de salir de su examen final, ahora era una Auror, con especialidad en investigaciones y misterios, ... , ella a pesar de escucharlo molesto, le creyó cuando el le dijo que no era nada, solo un imprevisto ... que la misión continuaba, ... así ella creía que el se encontraba fuera de Madrid, cuando en realidad estaba encerrado, ... si encerrado desde hace horas en la cocina preparando lo que seria toda una sorpresa, el era muy buen cocinero, había tenido que aprender desde pequeño, con los Dursley's o aprendías a cocinar o te morías de hambre, .. ella sabia que el era un as en la cocina, pero con las misiones y la escuela de ella en el año que llevaban juntos en esa ciudad muy pocas veces, alguno de los dos tenia la oportunidad de una comida casera, generalmente coordinaban sus horarios para verse en aquel restaurante de la esquina, la hora de la comida era la única ves que se podían ver, solo si Harry no estaba en alguna misión o Hermione por presentar algún trabajo o examen

Solían aprovechar cada instante juntos ...

Pero ese día era especial, no todos los días tu novia termina una especialización, de las mas difíciles en la Aurología , y con honores, ... era ... si no se equivocaba la tercera ves que preparaba algo para ella, ...

Como olvidar el primer día que pasaron juntos en ese departamento, ... los muebles aun no llegaban y después de que juntos pintaran la biblioteca, por que su habitación la pintarían al día siguiente, y es que esas dos habitaciones fueron las únicas que la chica quiso decorar ella misma, no permitió que la gente que finalmente el chico contrato metieran mano y el pago fue el cansancio absoluto, Harry, quien a escondidas (aunque no tanto) usaba magia de vez en cuando para ayudarse no termino tan cansado se ofreció a preparar la cena, la primera cena que ambos compartirían en ese lugar ... una cena que resultaron ser solo sandwiches, pues fue lo único con lo que su alacena contaba en ese momento, ...

Así que a la luz de las velas, (que no hacían falta, pero hacían mas acogedor el lugar de enormes espacios), con la ropa e incluso rostro lleno de pintura, a causa de la inevitable guerra que se desato cuando ella lo descubrió usando magia, sobre una sencilla manta se dispusieron a devorar la cena, que no fue exactamente los sandwiches que solo sufrieron un pequeño mordisco ... claro como olvidar aquella cena ...

El chico encerrado en la cocina sonreía al recordar aquella noche mientras el horno anunciaba que el platillo principal estaba listo ... todo estaba listo, solo esperaba que su compañera y amante, aquella que lo volvía loco, regresara de la academia, ... claro que supuestamente el no estaba ahí, así que con la ayuda de la magia, ... elimino todo vestigio de que la cocina hubiese sido alterada de alguna forma, las luces del departamento se apagaron ... se sentó en su sillón favorito, y espero, ...

En silencio recordaba la segunda cena, ... esa había sido, solo una sorpresa, ... simplemente quería sorprenderla, ...

El había regresado unos días antes de lo planeado de una misión de rastreo, ... cada ves estaba mas cerca de Pettigrew , ella estaba en la academia, si mal no recordaba en esos días tenia un trabajo que entregar y conociéndola como la conocía, estaría eliminando posibles errores a su impecable trabajo, ... así que se puso a cocinar, pero el sorprendido fue el cuando ella llego mas temprano de lo que el planeaba, así que ella al querer ayudarlo entro a la cocina con el, parecía feliz de haberlo encontrado en casa, ... mientras juntos decoraban el postré comenzó una pequeña guerra de comida ... esa noche no probaron bocado, pero la cena fue deliciosa ...

La puerta se abrió y mágicamente, unas velas se encendieron, mostrando un camino hacia la terraza, ... desde la oscuridad Harry pudo ver, en su hermoso rostro, ... la sorpresa, eso lo lleno de jubilo, pero después el rostro de ella cambio al de preocupación, el lo conocía muy bien, seguramente algo salió mal en el examen, pero ella se oía tan segura por el teléfono que le preocupo que fuera otra cosa, así que decidió salir de las sombras para averiguarlo, cuando ella volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa que le costaba trabajo, ... estaba ... estaba fingiendo, eso lo desconcertó y cambio su plan, ... desapareció y apareció en la terraza, la esperaría ahí ...

Flash Back End

Mientras el se perdía en sus recuerdos, el viento, que no era otra cosa que el inicio de una tormenta, se intensifico, las nubes aparecieron y escondieron la luna y las estrellas, ... ya no era necesario el cobijo de los árboles, y con la tormenta por comenzar, lo lógico seria buscar un refugió ...

Pero que es un refugió? Se supondría que es un lugar donde sentirte seguro, en los días de tormenta, ... donde el cobijo de unos brazos brinden calor, protección ... amor, ... como los de una madre, ... algo que por el destino, le fue negado, algo que no conoció, hasta que se encontró con ella; realmente jamás se sintió amado, protegido ... comprendido, ... desde que el recordaba solo recibía desprecios, humillaciones, ... el no conocía otra cosa, ... hasta que la encontró, a su amiga, a su amor, ... a su todo, ...

Podría refugiarse en su departamento, ... claro eso seria lo mas prudente, considerando que los truenos anunciaban la pronta tormenta, ... pero no quería, simplemente no tenia sentido ... no servia ese refugio sin ella esperándolo, ... por que ese lugar sin ella no tenia sentido, dejaba de ser ese refugio que una vez fue, para convertirse en un espacio vació, en madera, ... en muebles ... en cosas sin sentido

Flash Back

-Y bien?- pregunto cuando la cena termino

-Y bien? ... que cosa?- pregunto ella entre nerviosa y resignada

-Lo que tengas que decirme

-A veces me sorprende que me conozcas tan bien ...- la chica dibujo una leve sonrisa

-...

-Sabes que me graduare con honores, ... y bueno ... mi tesis fue aprobada ... respaldada y financiada

-Tu tesis no era algo de Grecia?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta

-Si ...

-Me estas diciendo que te iras a Grecia? ...-volvió a preguntar atemorizado totalmente, ante la evidente respuesta

-Harry es una gran oportunidad, ...- la castaña trataba de explicarse- sabes que el origen de mi tesis es el portal del velo negro que esta en el departamento de misterios de Londres ...

-Crees descubrir mas de lo que ya sabemos de ese velo? –pregunto el ojiverde

-Las runas escritas en la base, son de un dialecto de Grecia, muy antiguo, talvez ahí encontremos la respuesta

-Yo ya me resigne,- el chico se levanto de la mesa y miro al firmamento- por que tu no?

Por que te lo prometí ...-dijo ella al acercarse a el y abrazarlo

-No te detendré, ... –el chico busco su mirada -si quieres ir, no soy yo quien te detendrá

-Así como tu luchas por limpiar su nombre, ... yo quiero cumplir mi promesa ... –agrego ella devolviéndole la mirada -siento que estoy cerca

-Cuando partes?

-El mago que financia mi tesis, solo estará en Grecia hasta el fin de semana, ...- la tristeza en la castaña se hizo evidente, desvió la mirada- tengo que estar halla a mas tardar para el viernes

-Es demasiado pronto

-Lo se. ...- agrego ella aun con la mirada baja

-Cuanto tiempo?- quiso saber el ojiverde

-Tampoco lo se ...

-Como te dije no te detendré, se que cuando te propones algo, ...- el chico tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo- solo prométeme una cosa

-Lo que sea ...- respondió ella

-No te vallas a enamorar por allá de alguien – dijo el en una media sonrisa, lo había dicho medio en broma, medio enserio

La castaña sonrió -Jamás mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti ...- agrego antes de sellar la promesa con un beso – ni tu tampoco aquí

-Sabes que eso jamás pasara, te esperaría toda una vida- agrego el antes de sellar la promesa de la misma forma

Flash Back End

Como era de esperarse la lluvia comenzó, algo normal en esa época del año, pareciera que no paraba de llover y que el clima supiera como se sentía el por dentro; y como no tenia sentido alguno ir a un lugar vació, comenzó a caminar, se alejo del parque, y las calles de Madrid lo acompañaron en su soledad ...

Doblo una esquina, y bajo la luz de un farol que iluminaba las calles de Madrid, la vio ... con su cabello ondulado, mas rebelde que como lo recordaba, tal vez a causa del viento, ... el se detuvo, ella volteo la mirada ... solo unos segundos y ambos corrieron y se atraparon en un abrazo ...sus labios se encontraron, como buscando la vitalidad que ambos necesitaban en esos labios tan soñados, ... tan deseados, ... el cuerpo tembló, la piel se erizo, el corazón se acelero y la mente despertó ...

El seguía parado en la misma esquina viendo la luz del farol en la calle totalmente vacía, ... eso no era raro, solía pensar que se volvía loco, pero le gustaba soñar con esos encuentros imaginarios

Debería estar feliz, ... los días de Pettigrew estaban contados, ... pero en su soledad quiso compartir su felicidad, ... por la mente le paso llamar a Ron, pero el nunca aprendió a utilizar el teléfono, y bueno ... hacia meses que no tenia noticias de la castaña, ... ni una carta, ... o una llamada, ...

Ser Harry Potter tenia sus ventajas, había utilizado sus contactos para localizarla y saber que estuviera bien, supo que se pasaba los días cerca de unas ruinas, ... en el hotel de siempre, ...seguramente enfrascada en su investigación, tampoco se preocupo demasiado ... pues antes de cortar correspondencia ella le escribió disculpándose por que seguramente no tendría tiempo para responder a las cartas, que había descubierto algo y mientras mas rápido lo resolvía, mas pronto regresaría, así que el ojiverde la justifico, .. pensando que ella estaría ocupadísima, aun así no dejo de escribirle, .. .aun así conservo la ilusión ...

Hasta la tarde de ayer ...

Flash Back

-Por fin! ... –" Por fin había atrapado a esa rata escurridiza" ... su escuadrón quería ir al bar donde siempre iban después de una dura jornada a festejar, ... pero el ... el no, el quería festejar diferente, se despidió y se marcho ...

A su solitario departamento llego, no podía acostumbrarse a llegar y que el lugar estuviera vació, pero el pensar que escucharía su voz, lo hacia tan feliz que de momento no sintió esa soledad ... de momento olvido que hacia mas de un año que ella se había marchado, ... olvido que hacia meses no recibía noticias de ella, a pesar de saber que se encontraba bien, ... lo olvido por que ese grandioso invento muggle de alguna forma acortaba las distancias, ... sin importar que estuviera tan lejos, al escucharla la sentía tan cerca ... aunque no pudiera ver su sonrisa o mirar sus ojos al escucharla la veía perfectamente, ... por que la conocía ... ho! como la extrañaba .

Tomo el auricular, y dudo, ... no recordaba si en Grecia seria de día o de noche, debía ser de madrugada ... pero la noticia valía la pena, además ... hacia tanto que no sabia de ella

Bien, se decidió, marco el numero que se sabia de memoria y espero

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ... cinco timbres y entonces. ...

Como estas? Que tal te va? Ahí es de día o es de noche?

Es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones?

Y el hotel, era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso?

como en la publicidad, con esas playas de las fotos?

Hermione se escuchaba un poco nerviosa, el la conocía bastante bien, a caso no le alegraba la llamada? ... no de seguro la despertó y es por eso que la escucha rara, ... eso ha de ser

En Madrid esta lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre,

solamente que no estas y el tiempo pasa lentamente.

Estoy loco porque vuelvas. Hace tanto que te fuiste...

No te iras a enamorar allí? Lo prometiste.

- Harry ...

Ella quiere decir algo, pero un dolor en mi pecho me dice que no debo permitir que hable, aunque lo que mas quiera es escuchar su vos

Por favor cuando puedas, llámame.

Que mi soledad y yo, sin ti no nos llevamos bien.

Me paso el día planeando

nuestro encuentro imaginario.

-Si, yo te llamo, mas tarde ... pero ahora no, ... por favor

Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso.

Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente,

con la piel y el corazón.

Vuelve pronto te esperamos

mi soledad y yo.

Es increíble, ... talvez mis oídos escucharon mal ... y sea solo mi imaginación ...

Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso.

Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente,

con la piel y el corazón.

Vuelve pronto te esperamos

mi soledad y yo.

No ... no es mi imaginación, ... pero no lo puedo creer

Ya no te entretengo mas, se que te esta esperando alguien.

Dile que debe hablar mas bajo al que ha dicho que no tardes.

Solo un ultimo favor te pido antes de colgar:

dile que te cuide mucho. Me prometes que lo harás?

-Harry, te llamo mas tarde, ... por favor ...

Hermione comenzaba a llorar, ahora se por que se escuchaba rara desde un principio, ahora se por que mi corazón me quería prevenir de sus palabras ...

Y, ahora cálmate, que el no note que has llorado.

Disimula que estas bien, como yo lo hago.

Y, mientras seguiré pensando

en nuestro encuentro imaginario.

-Adiós -No espero mas, sentía que si lo hacia se quebraría, como los cristales cuando un temblor los sacude sin cesar, así sintió su corazón, así que colgó, ... se sentó, no fuera que se cayera de la impresión, ... entonces las cartas sin respuesta obtuvieron una razón, y la ilusión que albergaba su corazón se desvaneció ...

Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso.

Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente,

con la piel y el corazón

Vuelve pronto te esperamos...

Mi soledad y yo.

Como nadie en este mundo te beso.

Te amare.

Con la piel y el corazón...

Mi soledad y yo.

Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso.

Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente,

con la piel y el corazón.

Vuelve pronto te esperamos ...

Mi soledad y yo.

* * *

**Anotaciones Originales**

Hola, hola:

XD, que les pareció, ... deveritas, deveritas necesito saberlo ,... rr. Xfa, ... a mi me encanto escribirlo, y es que me encanta Alejandro Sanz y esa canción weno. ... para los que no la conozcan, ... se llama " Mi soledad y yo "

* * *

**Publicado por primera ves: 10 de Febrero del 2006**

**LunaNis**

**A 14 de octubre de 2007**

**Plis rr, ...**

**(clic abajo ? )**


End file.
